When Fusions Collide
by bestplayershadic
Summary: vegito returns and gets turned in to a kid the same happends to shadic what happends if the two meet pure chaos and will shadic and vegito get turned back to normal read to find out.no flames first story read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story but difentily not the last**

**disclaimer I do not own any dragon ball z characters [at lest not yet anyway] just kidding or am I?**

**Anyway here's my story ****When Fusions collide.**

"I will destroy the Earth since it's so important to you." Uliment buu said a fusion of all the buus in one. He was tall,he had mr buus cape and kid buus clothes,but had super buus personality.

"Vegeta, there's only one option left." Goku said. Goku was wearing his normal orange and blue gi and had his hair sticking up in his normal way spiked in every direction.

"What do you mean?" "What could we possibly have left huh.?" No you're not thinking about the." Vegeta wearing his normal outfit too said but was getting cut off by Goku

"We have to! It the only hope we have left!"

"No absolutely not I refuse to share a body with you! We got lucky last time that we defused but this time there 'll be no way to defuse!" Vegeta argued.

"Vegeta! The whole world is at sake here!" Goku argued back.

"Fine give me the darn earring!"

"Yeah that's better!"

"Just shut up." (AN:note the potara earring did not break by Vegeta.)

With that the to rammed into each other and formed one person.

"What the oh its you again." ultimate buu kinda happily said some worthy competition.

"Bring it. "the person said he was neither Goku or Vegeta but both Vegito he had spiked up black hair a blue gi and an orange inner shirt with Vegeta shoes and a purplish also had both potara earrings on.

They started fighting and were pretty evenly matched.

You know Vegito, that i'm already going to win so I suggest you stop trying.

Hm let me think about it hmm how bout I don't think so.

I had it with your stubborn behavior your going to make you regret not giving up!

HAHAHAHAHA BIG TO SMALL

"Huh ?" what the and Vegito got hit head on.

But it didn't hurt him it actually turned him into a child, but he didn't seem to notice.

"What was that, suppose to do maybe your to weak".Vegito tunted, he had kid Goku and kid Vegeta voice.

He turned super saiyan and decided to end it and yelled FINAL KAMEHAME HA!

WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING screamed and like that it was over.

"Heh would you look at that im a kid."Vegito stated looking at him self in the reflection in the water his tail also grew back."Well im going home."

Vegito knocked at capsule corps door and Bulma answered. "VEGETA THAT BETTER BE YOU OR I'LL hm?"

"Hi bulma."

"Who are you."

"Vegito."

"Were's Goku and Vegeta."

"Oh them im them fused in to one."

"With the potara earrings.?"

"Yes."

"But did they know they'll be stuck forever?"

"Yes they were aware of that."

"Oh boy I better call Chichi over."

**Thats the end of chapter 1. Oh poor Bulma has to explain the whole story to the hedgehog will be in the next chapter **

**Shadic:I better be.**

**me:Dont worry showoff you will.**

**Shadic: Good I. SHOWOFF. **

**Vegito:you heard her. **

**Shadic why i otta.**

**me:cut it out. **

**Shadic and vegito:o_o .**

**me that's what i thought.**

**all:see ya next time.**

document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't been updated in a while ill work on It ^-^ **

_**DISCLAIMER (I DON'T OWN DBZ OR SONIC) **_

**Chapter 2**

"**WHAT! **You mean to tell me _**that **_is Goku!"Chichi yelled at her blue haired friend**. **

Sorry Chichi, but that _IS_ both Goku _and _Vegeta. So until I find a way to split them apart _and_ make them go back to their original age they're stuck like that. Bulma stated.

"**I CAN NOT BE MARRIED TO THAT!" Chichi yelled again. **

_Wait I'm married? To __**TWO**__girls, and they're both CRAZY. What is wrong with me? I got to get out of here! _ Vegito thought to himself.

**ARE YOU SAYING YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO BE MARRIED TO VEGETA!? BULMA ASKED. **

"**THAT'S EXCACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING!" Chichi yelled back. **

"**Well I wouldn't want to be married to Goku either." **

"**Well I..." Chichi was about to argue back until Vegito cut her off. **

"**Hey!** I'm leaving see ya!" He said flying off. Leaving Chichi and Bulma stunned.

"What are we going to do Sonic?" A Red Echidna asked the cobalt hedgehog in front of him.

"I don't know knux." "He's stronger than I thought." Sonic stated. "But we have to do something fast.

"I know what we can do!" Sonics' friend Tails answered. "WHAT!" Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow asked at the same time. "Sonic and Shadow can fuse in to Shadic like when we fought Nazo!"

"That's a great idea! What do 'ya say shads want to beat this guy?" Sonic asked.

"Hmph, it's about time." Shadow answered. "Fine." He said again.

"Okay!" Sonic answered back.

(Vegito's p.o.v)

"_Finally I'm away from those crazy girls."_ I thought to myself.

"Hey who are you." Someone asked me.

"I'm Vegito. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Gohan, this is Goten, and this is Trunks." Gohan said.

"Hey you look strong you wanna fight." Trunks asked me.

'Sure." I responded.

"Alright let's go!" He answered back.

(Shadic's p.o.v)

"_Sonic and Shadow fused to me I'm in my hyper form so I don't talk much." Whoo I haven't felt this free sense I fight Nazo! _

_So right now I'm fighting... Uh what was his name? He had such a long speech I wasn't paying attention. Oh well. I'm getting bored time to end this fight, just like I did with Nazo. I like to call this move Chaos Wave. _

_I got close enough to do it until He hit me with some move it hurt too much to hear him. Then I just blacked out. _

"Huh what happened?" I asked sounding more childish than before?

"SHADIC! You're alive!" I thought we'd have to tell Amy and Maria you both were dead." A Fox told me.

All I did in the mirror and looked at myself, deep cobalt blue fur and red strips, With some chest fur and red eyes. And…

"OH MY GOD I'M BLEEDING!" I yelled.

"Relax, Shadic it's just a little cut. I'm Tails just in case you don't remember." Tails told me.

(Tails' p.o.v)

After Shadic got hit by that attack he turned into a child I don't know how though.

I got to find a way to get them both 17 again and then they can split apart.

Then I heard a knock at the door. I answered it and saw all my friends. They all came in the first ne to say something was Amy.

"Tails! Is my Sonic okay?" she asked.

"If you mean by Sonic _Shadic_ than yeah he is come see him." I told her.

When I walked into my room were Shadic was he was staring at himself in the mirror.

"That's Shadic? Why is he small?" Amy asked.

"I don't know he turned into a kid." I answered.

(Normal p.o.v)

"Hi Shadic my name's Amy." Amy told Shadic.

_Oh my god she is pretty. _Shadic thought to himself.

"Sooo, Tails who's gonna get to keep him until he turns back to normal?" Amy asked again.

"I haven't thought abou-." "I'll do it Amy interrupted Tails.

"What make you think you should?" Maria asked.

"What was that?" Amy said taking out her hammer.

"Maria I think Amy should take him!" Knuckles told Maria.

"Okay fine!" Maria answered scared like Knuckles.

"That's better." Amy said. Then she looked at Shadic who was just staring at her.

_**And there we have it chapter 2 next chapter Trunks vs. Vegito and Shadic's day with Amy! Thanks for reading! Remember to review! **_


End file.
